Descendant of the Dovah
by OP1093
Summary: Hello everyone! If you stumbled upon this story I hope you enjoy it. I have actually re-written this quite a few times trying to get the characters and the flow just right. Hopefully I've gotten it this time around. *I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE FRANCHISE* Please feel free to comment, but please remain anks!


_**REBORN**_

 _"Eight day of Hartfire 4E_

 _Dear mother and father,_

 _I hope all is well. I miss you both terribly. I wonder if everything is well back home._

 _It's been nearly a year since I left and I still feel as lonesome as the day I left. A lot has changed in the last year._

 _I traveled everywhere in Skyrim and have found out more about myself than I could have ever dreamed!_

 _In Helgen I nearly was executed by the Empire for treason. A dragon attacked just as I was beneath the headmans axe allowing me to escape. Since then I discovered my abilities as dragonborn, and have since become a reliable ally to the Jarl in Whiterun._

 _Now I have been summoned to High Hrothgar and am seeking council from the greybeards. They are teaching me the way of the voice, to hone in on my powers and utilize my gifts as the God's see fit._

 _I believe that I am getting better at understanding myself since all of this. Initially it was not clear as to why the God's chose me of all people to be the savior of the world._

 _Everyday gets harder, but I believe that over time I shall get the answer I seek._

 _Have you heard from Erin? I wonder how he is faring in this war. With everything that has been going on I fear for my brother. So much anger and hate thrown into the air. I pray to Talos that he protects him in battle._

 _More importantly I pray for you and father. I think of you always. Love you both forever._

 _-Mikel"_

* * *

After spending nearly six months at High Hrothgar, training and learning the way of the voice under the mastery of the Greybeards. Mikel finally grasped what it meant to be the dragonborn. Having honed in on his new found powers, he was given a final task by the greybeards. A test that would prove if he was truly worthy to have the power of the Dovah.

He was sent on a mission to Ustengrov-an ancient nordic tomb near Morthal-to retrieve the horn of Jurgen Windcaller. Jurgen was the founder of the greybeard order. Arngeir and the other masters of the voice, revered Jurgen as he was the first to master the thu'um and pass his knowledge to others. With Mikel being dragonborn, he was able to master his abilities naturally.

But fulfilling his task of retrieving the horn would prove to be more frustrating than expected. For when he arrived to the final resting place of Jurgen Windcaller, he found that the horn had been stolen. And in it's place was a note written by someone named Delphine.

" _I know of her!"_ Exclaimed Lydia. " _She owns an inn in Riverwood. The Sleeping Giant Inn is what it's called."_

 _"Then we go to Riverwood."_ Mikel replied.

* * *

His travel back to the small village would be far from a pleasant return as he had hoped. He was to ask for the attic room to let her know who he was. Unbeknownst to Delphine, she would be in for a rude awakening for having stuck her nose in the dragonborn's personal affairs.

That night, Mikel and Lydia camped outside in the forest. Nightfall left them waiting before returning to the road towards Riverwood. As they lay on their bed rolls beside each other, Mikel turned his gaze to the stars thinking about the future ahead of him. His mind wondering what the God's had in store for him. More importantly why they chose him in the first place.

As began to think back, he remembered his life back home in Kynesgrove. How his father and mother raised him and his brother. The lessons they learned, and the values they took with them as they left the only home they had ever known. Seemed so simple before the life he had. Now things have changed vastly. Now uncertain of the outcome.

" _Mikel?"_ Lydia cooed.

" _What is it love?"_

 _"What are you doing up? We need to rest up for tomorrow."_

 _"Can't sleep."_ He said.

" _A lot on your mind?"_

 _"Always. I think a lot about my family. I worry for my brother."_

 _"Where is he? Back home?"_

 _"No, the war. He joined the Imperial legion. Was recruited right in our village."_

 _"Why would he do something like that?"_

 _"To save the young boys in our village I suppose. I guess he figured if he went with the Imperials, he could stop the Imperials from forcing the young boys in our village from joining. Boys who were not even old enough to hold a sword, much less use it in battle. This war has changed everything, including everyone in Skyrim."_

 _"It's not for us to worry about love. All we can do is our best to protect the people who still keep the province moving. People like you...dragonborn."_

It amazed him how Lydia revered him so. Her astonishment in his abilities as dragonborn was always blatant. She made sure to let him know how proud she was to be by his side. It wasn't as if he was not a skilled warrior. Like his brother, Mikel knew how to protect himself. But now he was responsible for protecting the entire province!

" _Everyone is counting on you to change the course of things here in Skyrim. With the return of the dragons, along with the civil war, now more than ever we need a hero who can stop all of that. Maybe you can't end the war, but surely you can save the lives of every child looking to you for hope."_

 _"Why put your faith in someone like me? Before now you did not know me, yet you were willing to fight for me. Why?"_

 _"Because I believe in what you can do. Jarl Balgruf trusts you. In his time of need you were there, even though you could have easily left and yet you didn't! You're a good man Mikel. Sometimes I wonder if you see that."_

No matter how Mikel doubted himself and his strength, he knew that as long as he had the support of the woman he loved he could do anything. Before all of this he went off on his own uncertain of the road ahead. The God's placed him on the path to another life, one he had not ever anticipated becoming a reality. Now the fate of the world was in his hands. As much as he wanted to, he knew that he could not turn back now and fail everyone who was depending on him. Especially not Lydia.

" _No matter what happens..."_ He began saying to her " _As long as I still draw breath, I shall always fight for you."_

 _"You'd better!"_ She replied, leaning in to kiss her beloved dovahkiin.

* * *

The next morning just a few hours after dawn, Mikel and Lydia arrived to Riverwood. Mikel's return to the village was well received as many of the people who lived there knew the face of the dragonborn. Smiles from men and women outside beginning their work for the day ahead of them. The look of hope on their faces, gladdened he was there to protect them.

" _Everyone sure seems happy to see you!"_ Lydia commented.

" _It sure seems that way. Come on, let's get this over with."_ He said.

With everyone outside working, the inn was practically empty. Only a few patrons remained inside drinking their ale and mead. Not everyone in Skyrim spend their time and coin wisely.

" _This place sure looks abandoned."_

 _"It's an inn lass, no different from any other."_

 _"Where is this Delphine person?"_ Lydia asked Mikel.

" _Lookin' for me?"_ Delphine called.

" _You Delphine?"_ Mikel asked.

" _Aye...what can I do you for?"_

 _"I need a room. The attic if you've got it."_

 _"Attic room eh? We don't have an attic room. But follow me, I'll see what I can do for you."_

She lead them to the room on the far end of the inn, leaving her partner in charge while she assisted Mikel and Lydia on her own. The moment the door was shut behind them, Mikel wasted no time in exacting his version of revenge on the woman responsible for taking the horn from Ustengrov.

He grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the wall, squeezing her neck as he demanded her to explain herself and quickly.

" _Get, off of me!"_ She strained struggling to break free from him. The air being taken out of her as he tightened his grip around her neck.

" _You'd better start talking woman. What were you doing at Ustengrov? Who sent you?!"_

 _"No...one!...P-please, let me explain!..."_

He let her go, and allow her to stand on her own to start talking.

" _Make it quick, I don't have all day."_ He said.

" _Damn it!...Are you fucking nuts?!"_

 _"Start talking or I start breaking bones!"_ He demanded.

" _Alright, alright!...I'll tell you. I was not sent by anyone. The truth is that I knew who you were. I followed you on my own."_

 _"Why?"_ Lydia asked.

" _Information. I needed to know you were the real deal and not some wannabe."_

 _"What are you talking about?"_ Mikel asked.

" _It's better I show you rather than tell you. Maybe then you'll believe what I have to say."_

 _"You're not in any position to make requests. We were nearly killed in Ustengrov trying to get that horn, only to find that you had already came in and stole it!"_

 _"_ _I know. Surprised that it was a woman of all people?"_

 _"You're pressing your luck with me woman."_

 _"Easy big boy! I mean you no harm, honest! Look, believe me when I say I followed you for good reason. Perhaps I can prove that to you. Both of you!"_

 _"How?"_

 _"Follow me. I'll show you."_

She walked over to the tall dresser, and pressed a hidden button at the side of it, opening a secret doorway to another room. Leading them downstairs, she showed them plans she had provisioned. A map or layout of some sort, with a trail leading all over Skyrim.

" _What is this place?"_ Mikel asked.

" _A hidden base of_ _operations...for now that is. I've been tracking down the dragon resurrections since Alduin attacked Helgen. Trying to figure out who exactly was responsible for his return. I thought you were at first, but then I realized you didn't even know dragons ever existed."_

 _"What have you gotten so far?"_ Lydia asked

" _Not a damn thing! I thought sending Farengar in the direction of the barrow would bring some form of clarity. Unfortunately his research led him at the same place as me, which was absolutely nowhere."_

 _"Wait a minute, you were the reliable connection Farengar was talking about? You were there in Dragonsreach the say I came back with the stone tablet!"_

 _"You catch on quick!"_

 _"Don't patronize me! You were following me even then. Why?"_

 _"I told you, I need information. When it came out that you were the dragonborn, I became curious. You have to admit, the return of the dragons, a civil war, now the return of the dragonborn? All seems suspicious if you ask me."_

 _"So now where has your research taken you?"_

 _"Well, funny you ask. I located another burial mound in Eastmarch. My reliable sources tell me there might be a dragon resurrecting there soon."_

 _"How soon?"_ Mikel asked.

" _In four days more likely."_

 _"Where in eastmarch is this burial mound?"_ Lydia asked.

" _Kynesgrove."_ Delphine replied.

The moment she felt that, Mikel could feel his heart drop into his stomach. His face turned pale as he walked away from Delphine and Lydia. Concerned and scared for his people.

" _Is something wrong?"_ Delphine asked with concern.

" _Kynesgrove is is home."_ Lydia explained.

" _My parents are still there...we have to go there!"_ Mikel replied worriedly.

" _Then we will go there, and make safe the village."_ Lydia assured.

" _I've gathered some men to help us out. We leave in the morning for the village."_

 _"We'll be there!"_ Mikel replied.

" _Good! Meet me at the front tonight. We end this now!"_

* * *

 **Wassup fanfictioners! Thank you for reading so far. I hope you like the changes to the story. I made the third chapter smaller to prepare for the big battle in Kynesgrove. Let me know what you think of the changes so far in the comments. As always please be respectful with the critiques. Thanks in advance for all the support!**


End file.
